Odes à Lily
by Mina Murrey
Summary: COMPLETE Lily Potter. Sa mort a entrainé bien des souffrances, et chacun lui rend l'hommage qu'il peut, maintenant que la guerre est finie.
1. All dead all dead

Alors voilà, me voilà repartie pour une nouvelle histoire ! Je dois dire qu'elle est un peu triste, et au moment où j'écris ce chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va se finir ! Elle devrait être courte, pas plu de 5 chapitres, contenant chacun une chanson de Queen, parce que c'est un très grand groupe, je ne conseille à personne de le nier, parce que c'est aussi mon groupe préféré ! …En espérant que cela vous plaise, Mina.

**Disclaimer :** Vraiment rien de rien n'est à moi, ni le contexte, qui est l'oeuvre de Mrs J.K.Rowling, ni même les chansons, qui, soit dit en passant, sont magnifique et que j'espère vous donner envie d'écouter !

**Auteur(e) :** Moi

**Résumé : **Souvenir, souvenir… Ou comment se rendre compte à quel point un être cher peut nous manquer, et combien il est triste de ressasser des souvenirs !

Et voilà… Aujourd'hui, Lily aurait eu 40 ans… Si il n'y avait pas eu ce soir là… Si Queudver n'avait pas trahi. Si cette foutue prophétie que personne ne connaît n'avait pas été faite… En allant par là, on pourrait dire que Lily ne serait pas morte si elle ne s'était pas mariée à James ! Et si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, et si elle n'était jamais venue à Poudlard ! Mais avec des si, on refait le monde, et je ne suis pas sûr que refaire le monde dans mon état l'améliorera réellement…

Si Lily n'était pas venue à Poudlard, je ne serai peut-être pas allé à Gryffondor, je n'aurais pas été ami avec les Maraudeurs, et je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Oui, c'est grâce à ce jour-là, ce vendredi 1er Septembre 1965…

_She came without a farthing, _

_A babe without a name_

_So much ado 'bout nothing_

_Is what she tried to say._

_So much ado my lover,_

_So many games we played_

_Through ev'ry fleeted summer,_

_Through ev'ry precious day._

_All dead all dead, All the dreams we had!_

_And I wonder why I still live on_

_All dead, all dead_

_And alone I'm spared_

_My sweeter half instead_

_All dead, and gone, all dead..._

Le jeune garçon lisait tranquillement son livre de métamorphose. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille rousse.

« Euh, dit-elle en rougissant, je peux m'asseoir ici, les autres compartiments sont pleins…

Hum, oui, bien sûr… »

Elle entra entièrement, et tenta tant bien que mal de monter sa valise dans le porte-bagages. Elle s'assit enfin, et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans ! Mes parents sont moldus !

Ah, euh, moi, c'est Remus Lupin…

C'est ta première année à Poudlard ? Moi oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! On t'en a déjà parlé ? Il parait qu'il y a quatre maisons, j'espère être à Serdaigle, ou à Gryffondor ça me parait être les deux meilleures maisons bien qu'être dans l'une des deux autres ne me déplaise pas non plus…Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne pourrais certainement jamais aller à Serpentard, pas vrai ?

Euh…il hésita avant d'acquiescer. Tu sais, je crois que cela leur fait plus de mal que de bien, d'exclure les sorciers d'ascendance moldue !... »

Je me souviens, ce jour-là on n'a pas cesser de discuter, cela faisait comme si nous étions de vieux amis, et je n'ai pas été très surpris quand Lily m'a avoué, quelques heures après qu'il y avait d'autres places, dans les compartiments, mais qu'elle m'avait trouvé plus sympathique que les autres. Je dois dire que cela m'a réconforté, qu'elle me dise ça, elle venait de me faire prendre confiance en moi ! Comme si grâce à elle, je réalisais que les autres pouvaient m'aimer ! Et puis en arrivant à Poudlard, je me suis souvenu que j'étais un loup-garou, et que si elle ne partait pas encore ne courant, c'est parce qu'elle ne le savait pas !

Ce que je su par la suite, c'est que Lily Evans n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais, surtout pas après avoir appris ça… C'était au troisième trimestre, Elle l'a su bien avant James et Sirius…

« Remus ? »

C'était sa voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, et mes sens plus aiguisés me disaient eux aussi que c'était elle, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle venait ainsi me parler, mais il fallait que ce soit important pour qu'elle vienne me voir au milieu des autres Maraudeurs, d'habitude elle évitait mes amis le plus possible. Elle devait avoir un problème…

« Oui, Lily Jolie ?

J'aimerai te parler, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? » C'était plus qu'étrange, je dois dire que cela m'effrayait au plus haut point. Nous sommes sortis de la tour, et avons marché vers une salle de classe vide. En fait, je l'ai suivi, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'aller si loin pour me parler… Elle m'a gentiment demandé de m'asseoir, et moi, inquiet que j'étais, je n'imaginais pas que le pire pouvait se produire !

« Remus, je sais tout ! » C'était tout de même une façon abrupte de me l'annoncer… J'étais effondré, et je cru sur l'instant que tout était perdu, qu'elle allait me dénoncer, et que je ne pourrait plus jamais la revoir !

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave, je suis sûre qu'avec les progrès de la médecine magique tu pourras aller mieux ! « Je relevais la tête et lui dit, la regardant droit dans les yeux, choses que je ne faisait avec peu de gens :

« Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ?

Te dénoncer, Remus, pourquoi, quelle chose mal as-tu commise ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, si tu es un loup-garou, c'est juste une maladie !

Mais je ne devrai pas être ici, à parler de ça avec toi, les monstres comme moi sont interdits à Poudlard ! » Je m'étais mis à sangloter, et Lily m'a pris dans ses bras et s'est mis à me caresser les cheveux… C'est le seul geste de réconfort qu'elle a jamais eu pour moi, et c'est le seul qui réussissait à me calmer…

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus… Tu es un garçon, et le plus doux et aimable qui existe, et ceux qui pensent le contraire, eux sont des vrais monstres ! Tu vaux beaucoup plus que n'importe le quel de ces imbéciles et tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

Ce jour-là, je compris que Lily ne serait jamais qu'une amie pour moi, la seule et unique personne qui pourrait me réconforter et me rassurer…Elle m'a montré ma vraie valeur, et c'est grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur d'aimer Tonks…

« Remus ? Dis-moi, tu sais, la jolie Serdaigle qui est avec toi en étude des moldus…

Hum, tu veux parler de Jane ? C'est une amie, elle est très gentille !

Elle voudrait être plus que ton amie, Remus ! Et n'essaie pas de nier, elle me l'a dit ! Elle te plait aussi, j'en suis sûre !

C'est faux Lily, absolument faux !

Oui, au moins aussi faux que je déteste James Potter !

Ce n'est pas comparable, petite princesse ! Ton James n'est pas un loup-garou !

C'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne mort pas à chaque fois qu'un garçon ose m'approcher de trop près ! Mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il ne le fait pas parce qu'il se contrôle ! Mais attend un peu que Diggory vienne m'adresser la parole et il sortira les griffes !

Hahaha, tu exagères, Lily Jolie ! Toi et James êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Moi, j'éprouve juste du plaisir à être en compagnie de Jane ! Toi et James finirez votre vie ensemble ! Tout Poudlard pari là-dessus !

J le trouve encore beaucoup trop prétentieux !

Ne t'en fait pas, je crois qu'un jour il comprendra ! Il t'aime vraiment, soit patiente et il viendra à toi quand ce sera le bon moment !

Puisse tu avoir raison, Remus ! En tout cas, rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec Jane, elle t'apprécie et est une fille adorable, tu ne risques rien !

Si on nous écoutait, petite princesse, on trouverait que les rondes des préfets sont tout de même bien enrichissantes ! »

Je ne suis finalement pas sorti avec Jane, et tu m'en as fait le reproche pour tout le reste du trimestre ! Tant pis pour moi ! Maintenant elle est mariée, tu sais ? Et sont fils, Dean, a été dans ma classe ! Quand elle a appris que j'étais un loup-garou, elle m'a envoyé une lettre où elle m'expliquait avoir compris les raisons qui m'ont poussé à ne pas sortir avec elle… Et elle s'est désolée du manque de confiance que j'ai eu en elle…

Tu étais toujours là pour moi, ma petite Lily, tu ne t'es jamais éloignée ! Tu es la première personne que j'ai vue, le lendemain de l'incident… Tu as seule réussit à me calmer quand on m'a dit que j'avais presque tué Severus… Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant, et je t'en remercie !

_All dead All dead_

_At the rainbow's end_

_And still I hear her own sweet song_

_All dead All dead_

_Take me back again_

_You know my little friend's _

_All dead, and gone_

_All dead, and gone_

_Her ways are always with me,_

_And I wonder all the while_

_But please you must forgive me, _

_I am old but still a child_

_All dead All dead_

_But I should not grieve_

_In times it comes to everyone_

_All dead All dead_

_But in hope I breathe_

_Of course I don't believe _

_You're dead... And gone..._

_All dead, and gone..._

Cette chanson, c'est Brian May qui l'a écrite, Mon frère m'a dit que c'était pour sa meilleure amie décédée… Elle se trouve sur l'album News of the World, que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter, il est vraiment très bien… Bon, si je ne vous ai pas trop foutu le cafard, mettez moi un ptit mot, avec adresse mail ou connecté, si possible, c'est mieux pour que je vous réponde ! Je vous embrasse tous, bonne année, Mina


	2. You take my breath away

Je suis désolée ! Very sorry, I apologize ! Mais, c'est que, voyez vous, j'ai eu une tonne de devoirs, dont un scénario (enfin, j'ai trouvé une idée !) et ma c… Biiip de prof d'histoire nous a donné un truc à faire pour ce vendredi, je pige que dalle, et en plus, il nous manque des docs ! Bref : Ô magnificients lecteurs, veuillez pardonner à votre humble esclave ! Au fait, bonne année ! Bon, j'en ai marre de parler…

**Disclaimer :** Bon, si j'étais la chanceuse auteure d'HP, ça se saurait, donc, je gagne pas de fric, dsl !

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Lily… Trois hommes qui l'ont aimé, chacun à leur manière, se rendent sur sa tombe… La chanson de ce deuxième chapitre est « You take my breath away ». Rien à voir avec la stupide rengaine de Top Gun, c'est une chanson douloureuse et triste, écrite par Fredie Mercury, et qui se trouve sur l'album A day at the races.

**Avertissement : **référence au Prince de Sang mêlé, donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu… Tout d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez là à lire les conneries que j'écris ! Dépêchez vous d'aller lire ce bouquin, non mais ! Et je vous pardonne si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas mis de review parce que vous le lisiez…

Merci à tous les lecteurs, et reviewers, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !

Odes à Lily Chapitre deux: You take my breath away

_Look into my eyes and you'll see, I'm the only one_

_You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life_

_Ev'ry time you make a move, you destroy my mind_

_And the way you touch, I lose control_

_And shiver deep inside_

_You take my breath away..._

Lily...Tu as tout été pour moi. Le commencement de ma vie, toute ma vie, et tu es aussi ma mort. La première fois que je t'ai vu… J'ai tout compris, et j'en ai été très malheureux. J'ai cru mourir nombre de fois en croisant ton regard et seulement aujourd'hui, je comprends que ces douleurs n'étaient qu'un signe pour me montrer ma vie, et ce que j'aurais dû en faire…

Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus rien pour elle, et elle est morte par ma faute.

-GRYFFONDOR ! La jeune fille rousse se déplaça vers la table qui l'applaudissait. En s'asseyant, elle croisa son regard. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile se mette à lui parler. Par la suite, lors du repas, il essaya plusieurs fois de recroiser son regard, et quand il y parvint, elle lui fit le sourire le plus doux qu'il eût jamais vu. Mais c'était la fin du repas, et tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller se coucher. Il la perdit de vue et dû aller se coucher comme les autres. Le lendemain, il la revit en cours mais était trop timide pour aller lui parler. Il ne fit que l'observer de loin, pendant presque toute sa scolarité.

Evidement, la façon dont je te traitais aurait dégoûté n'importe qui de sortir avec moi. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu m'appréciais, et que tu connaissais mes sentiments pour toi.

-Severus ? Le garçon releva la tête. Tu sais, pour la poudre d'anselme qui a été ajoutée à ta potion, je suis vraiment désolée !

-Mais ce n'est pas toi, Evans ?

-Bien sur que non, seul un abruti aurait pu faire une chose pareille ! C'était dangereux et puéril ! Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est Potter ! Celui là ne comprendra jamais que je le trouve prétentieux et stupide ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de Slughorn, vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien, Evans ! Dit-il avec une tentative de sourire. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour la débilité des élèves de ta classe. Sache que je te remercie pour tes excuses, mais je n'avais pas à en recevoir de ta part. Maintenant, laisse moi j'ai du travail.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour. J'avais été plus touché par sa présence que par ses excuses. En y repensant bien, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire de partir… Mais elle ne serait pas restée. Tu le sais parfaitement, Severus… Tu sais qu'avec des si on peut refaire le monde. Il ne faut pas commencer maintenant, cela ne ferait que raviver la douleur, et tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilus ?

Un garçon se leva, et interrompit son ami.

-James, arrêtes, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je trouvais ça amusant avant, mais maintenant, tout le monde a d'autres choses à faire !

-Mais, voyons, Remus ! Tu vois bien que tout le monde meurt d'envie de voir ce qui se cache sous le caleçon de Servilus ! Et c'est beaucoup plus drôle que ces révisions stupides !

-James, je t'en prie, au nom de notre amitié, laisse le tranquille !

-Houlà, fais gaffe, toi, tu commence à déteindre sur Evans ! Mais parce que j'ai une grande âme et que je suis magnanime, j'accepte d'accéder à ta requête ! Par contre, mon petit Remy, tu vas payer le prix fort !

Le brun relâcha le jeune sorcier suspendu. Celui-ci prit rapidement ses affaires et courut en direction des bâtiments.

Ce soir-là, j'ai vu Lily. Elle savait où j'étais et était venue me rejoindre. Elle m'a parler d'un de ses groupes favoris moldu. Le nom était King, ou quelque chose approchant…

C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris aussi qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée. Lily Evans se marierait à James Potter, et cela se ferait sans le moindre doute… Je décidait ce soir de lâcher prise, que ma défaite ne soit pas plus difficile encore à supporter. Elle me chanta une chanson, de son groupe. Queen, c'est vrai j'aurais dû m'en souvenir… Elle était la reine de mon cœur.

_You can reduce me to tears, with a single sign_

_(Please don't cry) Ev'ry breath that you take_

_Any sound that you make_

_Is a whisper in my ear_

_I could give up all my life_

_For just one kiss_

_I would surely die_

_If you dismiss me from your love_

_You take my breath away_

Mais mon amour, tu ne l'auras jamais su cette chanson, j'aurais pu l'écrire pour toi. Je t'ai attendue longtemps, mais je n'aurais pas dû… Il ne faut pas attendre mais parler directement… Je n'aurais rien changé… Au mieux, tu ne disais rien, au pire, Potter et sa bande n'avaient pas fini de me torturer… Mais j'oubliais, Potter était déjà au courant ! Ainsi que Lupin, mais lui pour une autre raison… Adieu mon ange… Je t'aimais, mais tu le sais maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre, et Harry aurait dû être mon fils, Mais c'est trop tard…

_So please don't go!_

_Don't leave me here all by myself_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time_

_I will find you anyway you go_

_I'll be right behind you right until the end of the earth_

_I'll get no sleep till I'll find you_

_To tell you that you just_

_Take my breath away_

_I will find anyway you _

_Right until the end of the earth_

_I'll get no sleep till I find to tell you_

_When I find you_

_I love You..._

Bien, après relecture, je crois que c'est un devoir pour moi de préciser que non, je ne suis pas dépressive, et qu'au contraire même, je suis quelqu'un de très joyeux (sauf quand je suis en Géographie, mais c'est une autre Histoire- pardonnez l'humour débile, c'est un héritage paternel !Sorry)… Bon, bisous à tous, et, vous voyez le petit truc zarb, là en bas ? Oui, oui, là où c'est écrit en anglais des trucs incompréhensible… Et ben vous appuyez, vous écrivez ce que vous voulez et vous laissez votre mail si possible, pour que je vous réponde (c'est le seul moyen, dsl)… Bisous à tous, Mina


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody

Bon, je commence ce soir, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir le finir… Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous faire part de ma déception : je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre deux ! Est-ce qu'il vous aurait moins plu ? Je dois dire que je ne le trouve pas super, moi-même, et je comprendrai parfaitement que vous l'ayez moins aimé. Quoi qu'il en soit, un commentaire est un commentaire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, cela permet de voir que les gens lisent ce que l'on fait, et si cela ne plait pas, ce n'est pas dramatique, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un lit jusqu'au bout ce qu'on écrit… Que tout ceci n'est pas vain… Bon, j'arrête là mon speech ou vous allez tous vous barrer en courant ! (Euh, non, c'est pas possible, ça ! Comment on dit partir vite quand on est sur internet ?)

Je remercie les 3 personnes qui ont reviewé le deuxième chapitre, et j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux pour celui là !

Le troisième homme… Et la troisième chanson… Bohemian Rhapsodie… Cela vous est peut-être un indice, si vous connaissez la chanson, mais surtout la signification des paroles ! Au fait, si vous avez du mal à les traduire, ou que vous ne comprenez pas tout, je ne suis pas bilingue, mais je me débrouille, laissez moi une review avec votre mail et je vous envoie une traduction, la plus fidèle et compréhensible possible…

**Disclaimer :** Bon, j'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'a marché ! Et j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça n'a pas marché quand je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ! Vous croyez qu'elle ne me trouve pas jolie ? Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les filles ? Ainsi tout appartient encore et toujours à JKR ! Heureusement…

**Chapitre 3 : Bohemian Rhapsodie.**

_Is this the real life ?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see!_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come easy go, a little high, a little law_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me_

_To me..._

Je n'ai pas compris... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé. Comme la toute première fois, j'ai vu la lumière verte… Mais ce n'était pas pour moi, cette fois-ci… Il venait de moi. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris, et puis après, l'arrêt des combats, les cris de joie, et Ginny… C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser que je venais de tuer. C'est en voyant ses deux grands yeux bleus me regarder que j'ai compris… Je me suis mis à pleurer… De honte, de peur, de désespoir, de joie et de soulagement, aussi… Car enfin, enfin j'allais pouvoir venir te voir sans honte… Je l'ai fait pour toi. A cause de toi. Malgré toi. Et pour Ginny aussi, maintenant je le sais… Maintenant j'ai compris, _maman…_

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead._

_Mama, Life had just begun, _

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, oooh! Didn't mean to make you cry _

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters..._

Et maintenant après ça je suis mort. Tout cela m'a tué, je me suis tué. J'aimais la vie plus que tout, et j'ai donné la mort ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'enfer que cela a été alors… Je ne voulais plus rien, je n'écoutais personne, Ginny ne pouvait rien faire, et elle était malheureuse… Elle le savait, elle le sentait… J'étais dans un enfer permanent, et rien ne pouvait m'en sortir… Maman, si tout ça pouvait ne pas être réel ! Si tu n'étais pas morte… Je sais que toi aurais pu me consoler…

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine, _

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, evr'ybody-I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, oooh_

_I don't wanna die_

_I somtime wish I'd never been born at all..._

Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… Mais je savais que ça n'en était pas un… et pour ne pas en douter, je suis resté durant trois jours sur le terrain de la bataille. Près de _Son_ corps… Pour être sûr, peut-être rassuré ? Je n'en savais rien à ce moment. Je savais juste que je devais rester. Et le troisième jour je suis rentré. Je suis allé à Poudlard, et j'ai pleuré. On m'a réconforté, pris dans les bras, mais ce n'étais pas Elle… C'était pour le mieux à ce moment. Molly Wealey est morte. C'est Minerva McGonagall qui m'a parlé, comme une mère à son enfant...Elle m'a bercé, puis m'a dit que Ginny m'attendait, et que tu m'attendais. Et je suis là. Je suis là, mais l'enfer n'est pas encore fini.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightening-very very frightening me_

_Galileo-Galileo_

_Galileo-Galileo_

_Galileo Figaro-magnifico_

_I'm just a poor boy, and nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy, from a poor family_

_Spare him his life for this monstrosity!_

_Easy come easy go-will you let me go?_

_Bismillah no! We will not let you go- Let him go!_

_Bismillah no! We will not let you go- Let him go!_

_Bismillah no! We will not let you go- Let him go!_

_We will not let you go-let me go!_

_We will not let you go-let me go!_

_No no no no no no_

_Mama mia mama mia mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Ooh baby! Can't do this to me baby! _

_Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters_

_To me..._

_Any way the wind blows..._

Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas fini. La suite, je ne sais pas comment je vais la faire, si j'ajoute une chanson, et si oui, laquelle ? Sincèrement, qu'en pensez vous ? Si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre, dites le, ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait me vexer ! Je pense être plus mature. Oui, Yuyu ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?--' NO COMENT ! Je précise, Yuyu est BLONDE !

Bisous à tous, Mina


	4. Que le spectacle continue!

AAAAARRRRRGGGGG ! Au secours ! Comment expliquer mes hurlements ? Et bien en fait, j'aime beaucoup les mangas, et ces derniers temps, je me passionne pour une nouveauté, Hot Gimmick… J'ai acheté le troisième volume, sortit ce mois cet après midi, et… C'est super bien, mais l'auteure est une sadique ! Nan, c'est vrai, quoi, ça se fait pas de laisser les pauvres lecteurs dans un état de frustration aussi complète ! èé… Ah, oui, les gens, vous avez de la chance, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'écrire ni de poster ce soir, mais cet aprèm, j'ai vu un bon film qui m'a mise de bonne humeur, alors… Et pis y'a rien à la télé, le samedi soir !

**Disclaimer **: Nan, toujours rien à moi, mais je vous promets, dès que ça change, vous serez les premiers au courant !. Je n'ai pas un tel cerveau pour écrire des chansons aussi belles, donc elle appartient à Queen… C'est tout !

**R.A.R** : On a pas le droit, et Dieu sait que je voudrais pouvoir le faire ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait avoir des reviews ! èé… C'est pas pour dire, mais… Nan, parce que je voudrais pas être grossière, mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me faire entuber, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Si vous préférez arnaquer, gruger, prendre pour une débile ! Je veux bien croire que ma fic n'est pas génial, je l'avouerais bien moi-même, je n'ai pas de réelles prétentions littéraires, mais de là à n'avoir que 2 reviews pour le troisième chapitre, et en plus de mes amis…

Parce qu'il faut vous dire aussi que l'on peut savoir le nombre de personnes qui viennent sur la page de nos fics… Pour le 3° chap., 97 personnes sont venues voir… admettons que chacune soit venue sur la page au moins trois fois, ça fait tout de même au moins 32 personnes, et je n'ai que DEUX reviews ! Dois-je réellement me pendre ? Voilà, si vous avez eu le courage de lire tout ce que j'ai écrit, c'est que forcément ce n'est pas si nul que ça, ou alors vous êtes masochistes… Le mot review, en anglais, signifie critique… Je ne peux bien entendu forcer personne, mais je voudrais savoir quand même si mon histoire intéresse quelqu'un… si, par exemple, je décide de continuer à écrire ou si cela ne sert vraiment à rien ! Et si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez le dire, je n'ai encore mordu personne… De quoi tu parles, Yuyu ? Nan, j'ai jamais mordu Tichouchou, à chaque fois qu'il avait des marques, c'était la faute de monsieur P. !

Précision de dernière minute : J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre une chanson pour ce chapitre, mais je crois que celle-ci convient, et gagne à être connue… J'ai décidé pour ce chapitre d'écrire sous différents point de vues (POV)… Vous verrez…

Bon, j'arrête mes trolleries, et je continue l'histoire…

**Chapitre 4 : Que le spectacle continue…**

POV Remus.

-Remus ? Je me retourne et vois une tête rousse derrière moi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a suivi.

-Je pense que nous devons parler… Je hausse un sourcil et la laisse continuer.

Elle vous aime ! C'est évident ! Et vous la faites beaucoup plus souffrir qu'autre chose en la repoussant ! Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je juge le sien plus acceptable, c'est tout !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Elle est trop jeune ! Elle ne comprend pas ce que j'endure !

-Et pour cela vous la repoussez… Je vous pensais plus mature ! Elle ne sait pas ! Elle veut savoir ! C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle vous aime ! Cessez de vous dévaloriser tout le temps ! Vous valez bien que l'on vous aime, et même plus que d'autres ! Tonks est parfaitement capable de comprendre, de vous comprendre ! Elle vous aime pour vous, vos qualités, vos défauts… Vous êtes un homme entier, Remus, et l'attention que l'on vous porte est justifiée non pas par la crainte de la créature que vous devenez une fois par mois, mais pour l'homme, et les souffrances que vous endurez, le reste du temps…

- Nymphadora est trop jeune, et la guerre… Elle m'interrompt et s'emporte. Ses yeux bleus brillent, son visage s'anime, et la seule fille des Weasley devient belle, plus que belle.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'à cause de la guerre, elle va vous aimer encore plus ! Si vous continuez de la repousser alors que vous l'aimez, vous aurez des remords si jamais elle meurt ! Alors qu'en l'aimant maintenant, si l'un de vous meurt, vous aurez toujours des souvenirs de votre amour… Ses traits s'adoucissent et elle me regarde avec tristesse.

-Demain, Harry va rompre avec moi. Je le sais. Si jamais il mourrait par la suite, je pourrais dire que j'aurais été heureuse au moins une fois dans ma vie. Remus, ne laissez pas passer cette chance… Faites le pour Harry, qu'il sache que vous êtes heureux… Faites le pour moi… Faites le pour Lily…

Par la suite, je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit… Je m'assois sous un chêne, dans le parc, et Nymphadora vient me rejoindre. Je ne me retourne pas. Elle se cale contre mon dos, appuie sa tête contre mon épaule, et pleure, silencieusement. La lune est belle, à son premier quartier. C'est comme ça que je la préfère…Le visage de Ginny me parlant se superpose à celui de Lily. Je me rends compte que ces deux femmes m'acceptaient, et me donnaient les mêmes conseils… J'avais la plus grande confiance en le jugement de Lily. Alors je me retourne, prend le visage de Nymphadora entre mes mains, et l'embrasse doucement. Ses larmes coulent sur mon visage, et je l'allonge sur le sol. La nuit a été longue, et n'est pas encore terminée…

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are looking for_

Another hero another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain in the pantomime  
Hold the line  
Does anybody want to take it anymore  


POV Severus.

Elle entre. Pourquoi elle? C'est la question que je me suis posée, sur le coup. Je n'ai pas compris comment elle avait fait pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je pensais que Potter serait le premier à me trouver, pour me tuer. Il aurait eu raison, pour une fois… Quand je repense à ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, je me dégoûte moi-même… Et pourtant, j'ai continué. Lorsque je l'ai vu entrer, j'ai tout de suite sorti ma baguette. Elle a faiblement sourit. Ou plutôt amèrement ?

-Voyons, professeur Rogue ! Vous savez bien que si j'étais venue pour vous tuer, je vous aurais pris par surprise, et vous seriez déjà mort ! Ne jouons pas au jeu du chat et de la souris, nous y perdrions l'un et l'autre. Là, son sourire n'était plus amer, mais ironique et douloureux.

-Que faites vous ici, Weasley, si ce n'est pour me tuer ?

-… Mais pour vous aider ! Je ne cachais point mon étonnement, et cela la fit rire. Je sais tout ! J'ai vu dans la pensine la supplique de Dumbledore… Et je sais aussi tout du reste… J'aime profondément Harry, mais il a toujours été trop enclin à juger sur les faits… Or, la confiance que Dumbledore vous donnait était uniquement basée sur des sentiments. J'ai compris votre douleur, professeur, et je ne suis venue que pour vous dire que je vous défendrais, comme l'a fait Lily Evans… A ce moment, elle s'est approchée de moi, et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle a fait avec ce geste la seule chose que j'aie demandé à la vie, et qui jusque là, m'avait toujours été refusée… Au jour où je doutais le plus, elle m'a redonné espoir, un infime espoir… Elle est repartie, je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme elle aimait Potter, mais comme Lily Evans m'aimait… Comme si j'étais un cadeau… Lily m'a fait ressentir cela… J'avais l'impression avec elle de devenir important, et d'être bénéfique à son évolution, comme si de voir que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais aurait pu la rassurer.

_The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are living for  
I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free

The show must go on  
The show must go on - yeah  
Ooh inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
Yeah oh oh oh  


POV Harry.

Une silhouette rousse se trouve sur la tombe de ma mère. Mon amour ressemble à ma mère, elle a ses formes et sa taille. Je cours vers Ginny et la prend dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse et je pleure… Je pleure sans aucune retenue. Elle m'annonce la mort de Neville, et me dit que Luna est à Sainte Mangouste, entre la vie et la mort. Je ne cesse de pleurer, et elle me berce comme un enfant. Nous nous asseyons tous deux sur la tombe de ma mère. Nous attendons tous deux, sans parler, et je m'endors paisiblement.

_  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends_

The show must go on - yeah  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On with the show

I'll top the bill  
I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the  
On with the show

Deux hommes sont debouts, côte à côte, et regardent le jeune couple dormir. Chacun remercie intérieurement la jeune femme. Ils savent tous deux que tant qu'elle vivra, la vie sur terre sera paisible, car toutes les femmes du monde peuvent venir à bout de la haine… Et maintenant, la vie doit continuer…__

The show must go on

Hum… Reste l'épilogue… Et, pour l'avant dernière phrase, toutes, bien sûr, à part peut-être Mma Tatcher (dsl, on a l'humour qu'on peut)… Spéciale dédicace à tous ceux qui aiment Queen…, On se refait pas !


	5. Epilogue

Je reviens de Paris où j'ai visité le Louvre de nuit ! Nan, sans rire ! C'est gratuit pour les moins de 26 ans le vendredi en nocturne, et franchement c'est vraiment bien !... Zarb mais bien… Je vous conseille de lire les livres de Val McDermid, c'est des polars un peu glauque par moment, mais avec beaucoup d'humour !... J'avoue que parfois c'est vraiment gore, mais c'est super bien !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont la création de Mme JKRowling, et la chanson est l'œuvre de Queen, et sort du cerveau du génialissime Fredie Mercury ! Bref, rien n'est à moi… -(.

**Tite note à la c… Biip** : C'est le dernier chapitre, enfin, l'épilogue… Je voudrais savoir combien vous êtes réellement à avoir lu ma fic en entier, et à l'avoir suivie. Donc, si ça ne vous embête pas, je voudrais bien un toute petite review de, si possible, chacun d'entre vous, même une qui ne dit rien, genre « j'ai lu ta fic en entier » ou un truc encore plus bateau, ça me va, c'est juste pour faire un comptage précis, lol !

**Epilogue :**

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'ombre se pencha sur son front et l'embrassa. Cette ombre espérait ne plus en être une pour la personne qu'elle veillait depuis la fin de la grande bataille maintenant. La silhouette était blottie sous les draps blancs, et n'avait aucune conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Elle semblait agitée, par un cauchemar sûrement, tout le monde en faisait à présent, avec tous les événements passés, c'était inévitable.

L'ombre se désespérait de pouvoir un jour enfin revoir les yeux clairs de la personne allongée dans le lit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que l'ombre se soit endormie. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, par un cauchemar que ne semblait plus partager l'enfant qu'elle veillait. L'ombre s'approcha et passa sa main sur le front sorti de sous le drap. Les grands et beaux yeux s'ouvrirent, et le regard encore enfiévré se posa sur son ange gardien. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles, et Luna Lovegood dit :

-Vous m'aiderez à oublier la douleur de sa mort, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

Severus Rogue la regarda, une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue. Il lui sourit en retour, un vrai sourire, pas une grimace affreuse ni un rictus mauvais ou haineux. Non, un sourire comme il en faisait rarement à deux autres et uniques personnes, Lily Evans, et Ginny Weasley, pardon, Potter.

Depuis de longs mois, Severus se rendait deux heures par jour dans cette salle de Sainte Mangouste, observer les changements improbables de l'état de Luna. Aujourd'hui elle s'était réveillée, et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne le laissa pas faire mais l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne s'aimaient pas encore, mais ils étaient tout les deux seuls et souhaitaient chacun quelqu'un pour effacer leur douleur. L'amour viendrait plus tard…

Luna se remit lentement de ses blessures, mais le Noël suivant elle fut complètement remise. Ils assisteraient ensemble, en couple, au bal de Noël donné à Poudlard.

_Just think of those hugry mouths we have to feed_

_Take a look at all the suffering we breed_

_So many lonely faces scattered all around_

_Surching for what they need_

_Is this the world we created?_

_Why did we do it for?_

_Is this the world we invaded _

_Against the law?_

_And so it seems in the end, _

_Is this what we are living for today_

_The world that we created..._

La douleur était intense, et son amour ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. Au prix d'efforts immenses, sa respiration se fit plus forte. Comme un coup dans son ventre et la douleur recommençait. Mais cela ne finirait donc jamais ! Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux alors qu'une sorte de déchirure disloquait tout son être. Son souffle se fit court, des encouragements lui furent criés, et deux yeux apparurent dans son champ de vision. La malédiction jetée à la personne détentrice de ces yeux aurait effrayé le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Enfin, un cri, perçant, long, puis des pleurs, et une voix, douce, murmurant à son oreille :

-C'est une fille, mon amour ! Comment veux tu l'appeler ?

-Lily !... Le plus beau prénom pour l'avenir !

Nymphadora Tonks vit les yeux de son époux, et pensa qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas de plus bel hommage à faire pour la femme qui avait le plus compté au cœur de Remus, avant sa propre apparition. Puis sa fille lui fut donnée, et voir cette petite chose si fragile, si belle, si douce la fit pleurer et remercier le ciel pour la fin de la guerre. Lily Lupin était née le 21 Décembre, et sa présentation au grand monde se ferait trois jours plus tard, au bal de Noël de Poudlard.

_You know that every day a helpless child is born_

_Who need some loving care inside a happy home_

_Somewhere a wealthy man is sitting on is throne_

_Waiting for life to go by..._

Encore et toujours ce cauchemar. Cette fois, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Elles avaient trop coulé, et n'avaient pas estompé la douleur. Seule la mort pourrait le délivrer. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry Potter. Mort. Ce seul mot provoquait sur son corps une série de tremblements que seule Ginny pouvait apaiser. Ses formes fines et rondes le calmaient et l'empêchait de se supprimer.

A chaque fois, Ginny était là. Mais si un jour elle partait ? Qu'elle l'abandonnait là, tout seul et sans espoir, sans amour, sans force ? Des fois, il y pensait. Rarement, parce qu'il savait que Ginny l'aimait, et ne le quitterait jamais. Il s'était décidé. Il croyait que sa femme allait accepter, alors il le ferait lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'il serait le parrain de Lily. Sa filleule. Elle aurait le calme de Remus, mais aussi la fougue espiègle de sa mère. Il la verrait au bal, de toute façon…

C'était le grand soir. La vie reprendrait son cours ce soir. La vie, ce long fleuve tumultueux… Qui aurait pu prédire la relation du sinistre professeur Rogue avec l'élève la plus déjantée que Poudlard ait connu ? Certainement pas cette dinde de Trelawney ! pensa Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Elle observait les couples de son siège, à la table des professeurs.

Elle vit Remus et Nymphadora s'embrasser sous le regard amusé de Ginny, caressant son ventre déjà arrondi. Le jeune Potter couvait sa femme du regard tout en suivant la discussion animée des époux Wealey. Le tango endiablé de Severus et de la jolie Serdaigle était suivi par quelques têtes blondes… Seulement deux… Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle senti une petite main qui poussait sa jambe, elle souleva la nappe et aperçu le troisième triplé de Fleur et Bill. Elle lui sourit et le fit monter sur ses genoux. Elle lui fit goûter à la part de gâteau placée devant elle, qu'elle n'avait pas touchée de la soirée. Bill avait toujours été un élève brillant, ses enfants seront doués. Elle avait hâte de voir la nouvelle génération d'élèves que Poudlard accueillera sur ses bancs, d'ici quelques années. Elle espéra qu'ils reconstruiraient le monde, un monde meilleur. Elle se sentit finalement comme une vrai directrice, et, tout en observant les couples devant elle, elle comprit enfin comment Dumbledore arrivait à tout connaître et tout savoir… Il lui suffisait de regarder et elle pouvait comprendre les pensées de ses amis et apercevoir leur avenir. Elle ne voyait pas tout, mais, l'avenir est aussi fait de surprise…

_Is this the world we created ?_

_We made it on our own_

_Is this the world we devasted_

_Right to the bones?_

_If there's a God in the sky, looking down_

_What can He think of_

_What we've done_

_To the world that He created..._

Et voilà, c'est fini. Je pense que c'est la fin que je devais écrire, non? Je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu conclure cette histoire, sinon… Bien, j'attends vos commentaires… Un tit merci à Hobbes qui m'a aidé à répondre à une question importante, mais dont, finalement la réponse était évidente…


End file.
